Let $N$ be the sum of the divisors of $200$. What is the largest prime factor of $N$?
Explanation: The prime factorization of $200$ is $2^3 \cdot 5^2$. It follows that $N = (1 + 2 + 2^2 + 2^3)(1 + 5 + 5^2)$, as each factor of $200$ is represented when the product is expanded. It follows that $N = (1 + 2 + 4 + 8)(1 + 5 + 25) = (15)(31)$. The largest prime factor is $\boxed{31}$.